


Wishes in Kisses

by chibiwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble about a smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes in Kisses

  


_In your eyes, I have seen_  
_All the feeling and the rains_  
_And death is cold, death is sure_  
_Why don’t we fall in love?_

(gifset courtesy of the lovely [schmogg](http://schmogg.tumblr.com/))

\---

Fenris scooted toward the edge of the counter, Hawke’s gentle fingers on his hips moving up against his chest as they shifted positions - his ribs first, teasing, then carefully touching his chest plate. The elf let his fingers trace Hawke’s spine, up from his lower back to rest between his shoulder blades, lips twitching in a half-smile from the subtle shudder it produced.

He legs were splayed lazily around the mage’s waist, encircling yet not capturing. Not yet. Fenris felt the sudden desire to kiss him, a sentiment that was apparently shared between them. Pupils blown wide enough that only a slim ring of amber remained, hidden, almost, beneath dark lashes.

Hawke shifted nearer, one hand raising to gently cradle the back of his neck the instant Fenris leaned closer to press a chaste kiss against his lips, the talons of his gauntlet cold and prickling against the warmth of his flesh. The kiss itself was soft, tender, and over far too quickly. His own hand was a tad sluggish, only barely cupping Hawke’s cheek before the kiss had ended.

They separated slightly, noses bumping against one another affectionately as their foreheads touched. Fenris’s ears twitched, lowering slightly in contentment as he shared this serene, intimate moment. Such times were rare and growing ever rarer, thus he treasured each and every one of them.

“Are you sure?” Hawke’s voice was low, uncertain.

“Is anyone anymore?” Fenris mused, smiling and nudging the mage’s nose to tease away the small scowl that had appeared on the other’s mouth. They eyed each other across the small distance between them, Fenris’s thumb idly stroking Hawke’s beard as the mage played with the short white strands at the top of the elf’s neck. Hawke sighed.

“Fenris-”

“Hawke,” he said, pressing a gentler, longer kiss on Hawke’s mouth, “What have I said? What have I always said?”

There’s a smile now, a small one that makes the mage’s eyes twinkle nevertheless.

“’If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly by your side.’” It sounded teasing and light coming from Hawke’s mouth and Fenris groaned softly at his lover’s humor, leaning closer with eyes sliding shut for the simple sake of  _being_ closer.

“I am  _yours_ , Hawke.”

“I know,” Hawke whispered, suddenly serious and Fenris’s eyes opened to stare tensely at him, “And am I not yours, as well?”

Words failed the elf so he simply pressed another long kiss against the mage’s lips - and that one became two, and two became many - until he’d lost count and his clothes and part of his sanity somewhere along the way. 

But that was just as well because Hawke had been able to find his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
